


Mayday!

by Alexa_Depth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles, OOC, POV, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Depth/pseuds/Alexa_Depth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я посылаю сигнал бедствия, но он повисает внутри моего горла вязкой пустотой. Я стараюсь разжать челюсти и закричать что есть сил, но все что выходит – лишь немного приподнять уголки губ. Я рву на себе волосы, кожу, пытаюсь освободиться, но мои пальцы не сдвигаются ни на миллиметр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayday!

**Author's Note:**

> Стайлз под властью ногицунэ  
> Работа написана под песню Starset - My Demons

Открываю глаза и вижу тебя. Точнее, мои глаза открываются, а взгляд направлен в твою сторону. Даже если бы я хотел, я не смог бы смотреть в другую. Я не могу пробежать взглядом по твоим сильным рукам, мое сердце не замирает при виде кровавых дорожек на твоем лице, мои ноги не подкашиваются, когда твое сердце пропускает удар. Просто мое тело теперь не повинуется мне, я узник, которого по ошибке посадили в первый ряд, пленник своей черепной коробки, я тот, кто не сумел вовремя закрыть свою дверь, и теперь ты расплачиваешься за это. Прости, Дерек, прости. Этот грех всегда будет висеть на моей душе. Ты не знаешь, что происходит и от того мне еще больнее, ноги несут меня к тебе, но сейчас я хотел бы быть так далеко от тебя насколько это вообще возможно. Мне хотелось бы оказаться на другом конце галактики, потому что эти руки, обвивающие тебя – не мои. Ты не знаешь, но я знаю. Ты мог бы услышать меня, мог бы прочитать в не-моих глазах, что я все еще где-то внутри, но ты просто не знаешь, что произошло, и я тебя за это не виню. Никто не может ожидать, что телом близкого человека может управлять кто-то другой, это не то, что случается с людьми, это не то, чего можно ожидать, даже в Бейкон-Хиллс. Но вообще-то, Дерек, мне больно. Ты причиняешь мне боль тем, что опираешься сейчас на не-мое тело, обнимаешь не-мои плечи, а не-я помогаю тебе встать. Альфы ушли, а я остался. Остался один внутри пустоты. И ты ответственен за эту пустоту, Дерек. Потому что ты не видишь. Никто не видит, но от _твоего_ спокойствия больнее всего.

Я посылаю сигнал бедствия, но он повисает внутри моего горла вязкой пустотой. Я стараюсь разжать челюсти и закричать что есть сил, но все что выходит – лишь немного приподнять уголки губ. Я рву на себе волосы, кожу, пытаюсь освободиться, но мои пальцы не сдвигаются ни на миллиметр.  
Все битвы выиграны, но я не чувствую себя победителем. Я взобрался на пьедестал и теперь не могу спуститься. Я заперт. Я забыт. Не-мои глаза глядят на тебя, а не-мои мысли заполнили всю голову, если бы я мог, я бы упал на колени и закричал, потому что существо внутри меня кровожадно, беспощадно и изобретательно. Я хотел бы вырвать его глотку, ударить головой об асфальт, повалить, растерзать, но в моем распоряжении сейчас лишь темный краешек сознания, откуда мне дозволили наблюдать. Это жестоко, знаешь. Я предпочел бы не видеть. Предпочел бы вечное забвение, но не видеть счастья, освещающего твое лицо, не видеть улыбку, не чувствовать победный поцелуй. Не-мои губы послушно отвечают, а не-я в точности копирует мои манеры. Еще бы, как вы можете догадаться. Я бы и сам никогда не поверил, но теперь это единственное, что мне осталось – вера. Вера в тебя, Дерек, и одновременно жгучая зависть. Ты никогда не целовал _меня_ , но не-меня ты целуешь с удовольствием. Я знаю, знаю, что ты думаешь – это Стайлз, проказник и негодник Стайлз, болтун и весельчак, но впервые на моем веку ты глубоко заблуждаешься, мой хмурый волк.

Не-я наконец отрывает взгляд от тебя и позволяет мне увидеть, где мы находимся. Это большое помещение, похожее на какой-то завод, я могу ошибаться, я потерялся во времени и пространстве уже довольно давно. Даже сейчас, я не до конца уверен, что не сплю. А может я в коме, после той аварии, а может я вообще и не жил никогда и прозябаю в забвении, я уже ни в чем не могу быть уверен. Не-мои уши улавливают шум и не-мои глаза видят ребят: Скотт, Лидия, Айзек, Элиссон. Все здесь. Все беспокоятся за меня. Никто не видит. Никто не хочет замечать. Все настолько устали от проблем, что поведи я себя крайне странно, никто бы и не заметил, все списали бы это на пережитый стресс и последствия воскрешения. Поэтому, когда не-мое лицо приобретает совершенно мое выражение, все ведутся на обман, а существо внутри меня разражается беззвучным смехом. Я его не слышу, но чувствую напряжение в не-моем животе.

Время идет, и я чувствую _себя_ все меньше и меньше, держать оборону на краешке сознания становится все сложнее, тьма подбирается ко мне с такой же скоростью, с какой _ты_ проник в мое сердце. С каждым твоим поцелуем, я сдаюсь все быстрее и быстрее, с каждым объятием, тьма все больше и больше завладевает мной. Я стараюсь, правда, но ты бьешь больнее ножа, Дерек. Твоя безграничная слепота лишает меня последней надежды, я стараюсь бороться, но боюсь победить. Боюсь выйти из-за своих баррикад и узнать, что ты так и не понял, за что я боролся.

Мне больно и страшно, но, кажется, я скоро перестану чувствовать и это, ведь тьма внутри меня постепенно завладевает всем. На ее территории уже оказались счастье, радость, покой, дружба, забота. Я не помню значений этих слов, но мне упорно кажется, что когда-то они многое значили. Ценой последних воспоминаний я отвоевываю преданность и любовь. Надежду я уже почти потерял, я вижу тьму, пожирающую последние буквы. Я вижу твои глаза, смотрящие в не-мои настолько нежно, что дух должно бы захватить, но не захватывает, потому что у руля сейчас другой капитан. Почему, ответь, Дерек, почему ты не слышишь, как ровно бьется мое сердце? Неужели ты думаешь, что рядом с тобой оно не скакало бы галопом, не выбивало бы мне ребра, не запрыгивало бы в самое горло?  
Не-мои руки гладят твое лицо, не-мои ноги сейчас крепко обхватывают твою талию.  
Но знаешь, Дерек, мне уже все равно. _Мои_ глаза растерянно глядят, как во тьме исчезает какое-то слово. Прищуриваюсь и успеваю увидеть только конец: «…бовь». Какое странное слово, не могу вспомнить как оно звучит, хмурюсь. Мне кажется, я упускаю что-то важное.

Не-мое тело извивается под тобой, но _мои_ глаза глядят на тебя безразлично.

**Author's Note:**

> Для Джо


End file.
